Zero Sensibility
Zero Sensibility is an episode of HTFF, where Senseless accidentally photographs Zero's identity! Zero must destroy the picture before it is given out to all! Roles Starring *Zero *Senseless *Spoke Featuring *Hippy *Meaty Appearances *Splendid *Derpy *Mixed Egg 2013 Plot Zero, in his shadowed miner appearance from his first episode, goes into a bathroom and comes out in superhero form. He runs out and sees Senseless as a writer for Meaty's newspaper. Senseless comes up to him and shakes hands with him, but then, however, begins taking pictures of Zero, nearly blinding him. His shadow falls off and hs identity gets in Senseless' camera, but he doesn't notice. Senseless stops taking pictures and walks away. Zero puts his shadow back on (his identity is not on-screen) and runs after him. Meanwhile, Spoke walks towards a wishing well, wishes he could fly, and drops a coin in. All of a sudden, Derpy swoops down and brings him into the sky for 3 seconds before dropping him again. Zero runs past Hippy towards Senseless. Hippy asks him what is going on, and Zero tells him about what Senseless did. Hippy runs towards Senseless with Zero by his side. They run into Meaty, who is eating a healthy snack while walking towards the Meaty's Healthy Weekly building. They run into him and bump him into the road, and he is run over by Splendid's car, which Spoke is in with casts on his arms and legs. Spoke jumps out and crawls as quick as he can towards the wishing well. He wishes he had superhero powers. All of a sudden he floats up into the air. LOGIC: He didn't state he wanted it a certain amount of time, and he has them right now, so he falls down and loses his powers. He splatters on the ground. Senseless nailed a board to the side of the building and attempted to carve "R.I.P. Meaty" on it, but due to not seeing it, he wrote "P.T.R. W3VIY". He takes the position of head chief, but Zero comes up to him and blasts him to a pulp. Zero then takes the camera and removes all the pictures of his identity. Zero cheers in excitement, until Senseless' nailing skills came out bad, and it cracked the building up to the top. The whole building falls down and the only survivor is Zero, who is immediately swooped up by Derpy and dropped down to the ground 3 seconds later and killed. Later, Mixed Egg 2013 walks up to the wishing well and is about to drop his coin in, but can't see through his egg, and falls in. Moral "Clear it up!" Deaths *Meaty is run over by Splendid. *Spoke splatters on the ground. *Senseless is blasted by Zero. *Hippy (and possibly many GTFs) were killed when the building collapses. *Zero falls down on the ground and splatters. *Mixed Egg 2013 possibly dies when he falls down the well (debatable). Injuries *Spoke is dropped by Derpy and breaks his arms and legs. *Zero was possibly injured when the building came down on him (debatable as he came out perfectly fine). *If not killed, Mixed Egg 2013 is injured when he falls in the well. Trivia *This is the first episode where Mixed Egg 2013 appears. Waterclam says that the other few crossovers from the Mixed Egg franchise he co-owns may appear, but only once for each (including the one appearing in this). *The episode title plays off of the two main starring characters (besides Spoke, who is rather a co-star). *This marks Zero's first death. *This seems to almost be a parody of the canon episode See What Develops, where The Mole (whom Senseless is a sue of) photographs Splendid's identity (whom is also a superhero like Zero) towards a newspaper (Daily Acorn in SWD and Meaty's Healthy Weekly in this episode) Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 41 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images